


tell me you'll come back to stay

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Apologies, Developing Friendships, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, One Shot, although probably set at least after 3x13, coda for 3x11, if not even later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: In which Winn and Brainy find themselves apologizing to each other, and come to an understanding.





	tell me you'll come back to stay

“ _There_ you are.”

Winn found Brainy on the Legion ship, in his chair again. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought to look there earlier; then again, before that he wasn’t exactly trying to find him.

“Yes, I am.” Brainy answered. He was busy with something, but put it aside so he could give Winn his full attention.

 _Must be part of his becoming-better-with-people lessons_ , Winn thought.

“So, where have you been? It’s been a couple weeks, you wouldn’t believe-“

“Yes, Kara has let me know.” Brainy said.

“You’ve talked with Kara?”

“I am staying at her apartment, when I am not here or in the DEO.” Brainy answered. “I have been working on-“

“Yeah, so that’s what I was trying to get at.” Winn said. “You haven’t been there in…gosh, a while. People were starting to worry.”

“People?”

“Mon-El, and Imra.” Winn continued. “Also, Kara. And Alex, surprisingly enough. And…”

“And who?”

“Me, okay? I was worried you were just gonna quit trying to help us, and just go do your own thing. Like I’m sure you’re used to.”

Brainy nodded. “I am, yes. But… sometimes, I do work with people, in my time. Which is what I wanted to do in this one as well.”

“But then you saw how disappointing our tech was.”

“I was trying to avoid that subject.”

“Yeah. You might not have realized, but it’s the best we have to offer. And you’re gonna have to deal with it.”

“My family is not the best with innovation, or creativity.”

“Ironically, that’s something my dad and I do best. Even though he does it-“ Winn paused, trying not to remember their last encounter. “In a way that is very, very much not socially acceptable.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Winn said. “So, I want to help you, alright? And I hope you can help me. We need each other, is kinda what I’m saying. And I'm sorry for how I acted, too.”

Brainy nodded again, almost turning away from him.

“I… I thought you didn’t want to work with me anymore. That is why I left, at least for the time being.” He said, voice small.

“Consider this your formal invitation to come back.” Winn said, holding out his hand. “Everyone has their bad days. Even Kara. That was just yours. It’s fine, I promise.”  
“I apologize for hurting you, Winslow.” Brainy said, taking it and standing up with him.

“Apology accepted.” Winn said. “So, what is it you were working on?”

“Well, it was an attempt to trace Reign back to wherever she goes when she is not trying to place Supergirl into life-threatening comas…”


End file.
